Tino Tonitini Meets Pocahontas
Tino Tonitini Meets Pocahontas is another Weekenders crossover film made by Sonic876. It appeared on Google Drive in October 14, 2016. And it is moved to Dropbox in January 23, 2019. Plot In 1607 England, a ship carrying British settlers sails for North America on behalf of the Virginia Company in search of gold and other material riches. Among those on board are Captain John Smith (Mel Gibson) and Governor Ratcliffe (David Ogen Stiers). A storm erupts, and Smith saves the life of an inexperienced young settler named Thomas when he falls overboard, befriending him in the process. In the "New World", Pocahontas is on top of the waterfall where she can dive into the lake to swim and then get on to Nakoma's canoe. She learns to her dismay that her father thinks she should marry Kocoum, one of his finest warriors. But though he is handsome and a fine warrior, Pocahontas does not love him, feeling he is far too serious. This is emphasized by a scene showing several children trying to play with him, while he stalwartly ignores them. She asks the advice from the talking tree spirit named Grandmother Willow. Grandmother Willow tells Pocahontas to listen to her heart and she may understand. The British settlers land in what will become Virginia and dig for gold under Ratcliffe's orders. Less concerned with gold, John Smith explores the territory, finding the new world to be a place full of adventure. All the time he is followed by the curious Pocahontas, and comes to encounter her. The two spend time together, with Pocahontas teaching John to look at the world in a different way, and to not think of people who are different as 'savages'. Back at the settlement, Powhatan has sent some scouts to learn more about the new arrivals, but they are spotted. Governor Ratcliffe assumes that it is an ambush, and one of the warriors is shot. The warriors retreat, and Powhatan declares that the white men are dangerous and that no one should go near them. A few days later, John and Pocahontas meet again, during which John learns that there is no gold in the land. They agree to meet at Grandmother Willow's glade again that night. When Pocahontas returns to her village, she finds that warriors from neighboring tribes have arrived to help Powhatan fight the settlers. Back at the English fort, John tells Ratcliffe there is no gold in the land, which Ratcliffe does not believe. Thinking that the natives have hidden the gold for themselves, he declares that they will eliminate them all. That night, Pocahontas' best friend Nakoma catches her sneaking off and informs Kocoum that she has gone. Meanwhile, John sneaks out of the fort, and Ratcliffe orders Thomas to follow him. Pocahontas and John meet in the glade, where both Pocahontas and Grandmother Willow convince John to try talking to Chief Powhatan to resolve the conflict. Both Kocoum and Thomas watch from the shadows as John and Pocahontas kiss. Kocoum, overwhelmed by jealously, attacks and tries to kill John, but even as he is successfully being pushed off, Thomas intervenes and kills Kocoum. Hearing voices approaching, John tells Thomas to run. A group of natives take John prisoner, thinking he is the murderer and that John attacked Kocoum instead, and Powhatan announces that he will be executed at dawn before the war with the settlers begin. Thomas returns to the fort and announces John's capture. Ratcliffe sees this as an opportunity to attack and rescue John at the same time, and they arrive just as John is about to be executed. Before Powhatan can strike, Pocahontas throws herself over John, telling him that she loves John and that Powhatan must see where the path of hatred has brought them, asking him to choose his own path. Powhatan thinks about his daughter's words and realizes that Kocoum wouldn't have wanted them to have a war. He lowers his club and orders John to be set free. Ratcliffe orders the settlers to fire anyway, but they too refuse. Ratcliffe fires at Chief Powhatan himself, but John pushes the chief aside and is shot instead. The settlers turn on Ratcliffe, capturing him and sending him back to England to await punishment for high treason. John survives the gunshot, but he must return to England for medical treatment. Pocahontas and her people arrive to see them off, and John and Pocahontas bid their goodbyes. Pocahontas promises John that she'll always be in his heart. Trivia *The Human Mane 5, and The Dazzlings will guest stars in this film. *The Dazzlings will work for Ratcliffe. *This storyline continues in ''Tino Tonitini Meets Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World''. Links * Part 1: https://www.dropbox.com/s/1z5uq1b79wzr9zi/Tino%20Tonitini%20Meets%20Pocahontas%20Part%201.mp4?dl=0 * Part 2: https://www.dropbox.com/s/svvi5mh77lvmokl/Tino%20Tonitini%20Meets%20Pocahontas%20Part%202.mp4?dl=0 * Part 3: https://www.dropbox.com/s/z472ef84exdmu9t/Tino%20Tonitini%20Meets%20Pocahontas%20Part%203.mp4?dl=0 * Part 4: https://www.dropbox.com/s/14pv3ws4juye3fj/Tino%20Tonitini%20Meets%20Pocahontas%20Part%204.mp4?dl=0 * Part 5: https://www.dropbox.com/s/rvki0peb2j9vgnx/Tino%20Tonitini%20Meets%20Pocahontas%20Part%205.mp4?dl=0 * Part 6: https://www.dropbox.com/s/eg0dg6ke7li9fv6/Tino%20Tonitini%20Meets%20Pocahontas%20Part%206.mp4?dl=0 * Part 7: https://www.dropbox.com/s/48pf762kg3izd6q/Tino%20Tonitini%20Meets%20Pocahontas%20Part%207.mp4?dl=0 * Part 8/End Credits: https://www.dropbox.com/s/x8c4k93ieov46h9/Tino%20Tonitini%20Meets%20Pocahontas%20Part%208.mp4?dl=0 Category:Sonic876 Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Historical Films Category:Magical films Category:Films dedicated to David Ogden Stiers